Unreal
by laurrren
Summary: With the newly widowed Maria Montez, Gabriella's mom has moved them to the Lava Springs Resort. Her mother is so excited but Gabriella is less than happy until the owner's son takes an interest in her, it all seems too unreal. Troyella
1. Vegas

**A/N: Well, I've read this one story, over and over again. It's basically the only book I can read over and over again. I always forget what happens. So, I've just recently re-read it and decided, it would make an awesome story to rewrite for you guys to read. Yes, I'm still going to write TTW and that is my main priority this is just something for fun. **

-------------

Summary: With the newly widowed Maria Montez, Gabriella's mom has moved them to the Lava Springs Resort. Her mother is so excited but Gabriella is less than happy until the owner's son takes an interest in her, it all seems too unreal. Troyella

Rated - (T) Language

-------------

June 10th-2:40 PM-Airport

Gabriella breathed in the scent of salt water and felt warmth all around her. The late afternoon sun had her clothing sticking to her back. Her mother was shooing her into a black limo with a older attractive man behind them. She glanced around once and caught glimpse of the colorful plants and blue sky before sitting into the big black cushion seat.

"So, Maria, Gabriella, this is just the main town we are going through right here." The man said pointing out the window to his left.

"Is it always this nice out, Mr. Danforth?" Maria asked.

"Yes, Mr. Bolton picked the best place to make this resort, sure that it would have rare rainy days." he said with a grin of his shiny white teeth, "And please, Maria, call me Vincent."

Gabriella rolled her eyes at his reckless flirting. Didn't he know that she was a widow? I mean they only lost her husband about 7 months ago. God.

He was ill. Carlos Montez. He was ill for a long time. They figured it come about eventually. But it still hurt. She'd missed him. He was one reason they are moving to this resort. Besides the fact her mother loved the job here but her father would have wanted her to do so. To move on and do what she believed in. Her mother believed in Lava Springs Resort. Whatever, was Gabriella's response. She didn't want to leave. But after looking at the brochure and figuring if her mother was happy, she was too. Plus, to get away from the house in New York was for the best. Instead of walking around like ghosts they could finally live in a new place far from the memories of her father to haunt them.

So here they were. Lava Springs Resort, a.k.a. Paradise.

"Are there any young adults for my daughter here?" Maria questioned while casting a glance at Gabriella who was staring at the window at the beach they were passing.

"Why, yes. Of course. My son, Chad is 17."

"Oh, of course and doesn't Mr. Bolton have a son and a niece and nephew who live at the resort?" She now remembered.

"Yes. Troy, Sharpay and Ryan all live there. They are all 16 and 17."

Maria nodded, "You hear that, Brie?"

"Yeah, yeah."

A few minutes passed as Vincent pointed out the main features of the Resort.

A night club, casino, a few restaurants, the hotel, shops but there was so much more not even in view.

"Here, we are. The employee's apartments." he announced as the limo stopped.

The three of them stepped out of the limo and Maria and Gabriella glanced up.

"Wow, all employee's live here?" Maria inquired, turning her head towards Vincent.

"Mostly upper level employees." he shrugged and they entered the building.

Taking a ride up to the 2nd floor they eventually reached a door to a huge apartment.

Stepping into there new home they saw the wonderful furnitures and main living room with a balcony.

Gabriella wondered around the apartment seeing she must have the smaller room with white color scheme and a small balcony. Which she instantly walked out to. Taking in the scent of salt water once again she closed her eyes and listened to the ocean crash. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

June 10th-7:04-Gabriella's NEW bedroom

Gabriella was a simple girl. Wasn't very 'Vegas' as she'd put it. She didn't like sequins or glitter. No sparkle was needed in her wardrobe. So when her mother asked her, well begged her to go with her to her new boss's home for a big cocktail party. She had no idea that a sparkle princess would be there to simply judge everything she did and most importantly wore.

Sure she owned a lot of clothes. And a lot of dresses. But nothing like Sharpay's, NOTHING like them. When she showed up to the party she wore a black v-neck dress. Simple. Nothing to big. But little did she know, she was supposed to impress many of the people who lived in this Paradise.

She arrived at her mother's side. Oh and Vincent, who kindy offered to take Maria. Having no respect for Gabriella at all. Not like she minded. Whatever he was a jerk.

They arrived, she was wearing that simple black dress with a long necklace and heels. She felt so under dressed compared to the glamorous rich people in the room. She was introduced to Mr. Bolton. He seemed, well nice. But he intimidated her. His cold, blue eyes. Whenever he asked a question, she'd simply nod. Afraid of not answering at all. But then, she'd also met Troy. That was the highlight of her night.

It went a little like this.

Mr. Bolton shook Gabriella's hand and saw a male with light brown hair trying to pass them.

"Troy!" Mr. Bolton shouted over the classical music playing in the background.

The male turned and bit his lip, "Yes, dad?"

Jack Bolton beckoned him over, "This is Maria Montez. The new personnel director and this is her daughter, Gabriella."

Troy genuinely smiled at Gabriella and her mother. His blue eyes, wow. They sparkled and his smile. Perfect teeth. He was perfect. Perfect smile, perfect eyes, perfect hair. Gabriella assumed he had the perfect body too.

But, Gabriella felt somewhat invaded as he looked her up and down as he eyes lingered on her body, taking in her entire appearance.

"Troy, would you please show Gabriella around the resort?" Bolton more demanded than asked

"Dad, I can't. I've got plans. I'm sorry. It was nice to meet you though, Ms. Montez." he said with that charming smile, "Gabriella." he nodded. God the way he said her name.

"Troy..." his father growled but Troy was long gone.

"I can just look around by myself." Gabriella said with a small grin.

"Nonsense. Sharpay, Ryan!" He said whipping his head around to find his god children.

"Yes, uncle?" Ryan asked.

Ryan, strange kid. He stood in a hat with a shirt matching his sisters sparkly, gold dress.

He wore nice slacks and had light blonde hair with fair skin. He surely didn't look very straight. And he didn't seem to talk much, unless his sister had talked to him.

Sharpay...evil. She wore a gold dress with red shoes and ever glint of evil in her eyes seemed only made out for Gabriella.

"Would you please take Gabriella around the resort?"

They both nodded but Sharpay still glared back at Gabriella while they turned and walked out the door.

Unsure if to follow she shrugged and kissed her mothers cheek and quickly ran to catch up.

"This is sure going to fun..." Gabriella murmered sarcastically to herself.


	2. Grin

**A/N: Ok, this story is very easy to write. So I can update quickly. It's very easy since I have that book as a guideline. Now who asked for the name of the book, it's called Trouble In Paradise By Marilyn Kaye. It's from, jeez 1996? Anyhow, enjoy. and thanks for the reviews. **

-------------

Summary: With the newly widowed Maria Montez, Gabriella's mom has moved them to the Lava Springs Resort. Her mother is so excited but Gabriella is less than happy until the owner's son takes an interest in her, it all seems too unreal. Troyella

Rated - (T) Language

-------------

June 10th-7:56 PM-Somewhere In Lava Springs Resort.

Gabriella rushed out to see Sharpay and Ryan rapidly walking, god knows where.

_"Nice tour."_ She thought to herself.

Suddenly she looked to her left and saw Troy with his hand against a wall leaning over and whispering to a girl with a lei around her neck. The girl giggled. Gabriella tried her best strut, hoping he'd atleast look around to see her confidently walking near the sparkle twins.

"Kelsi!" Sharpay called out to a girl who was wearing pretty tiny with tight clothes on.

The girl who she assumed named Kelsi turned and raised her eyebrow, "Wonderful surprise, Shar, lovely night." Kelsi said with a sarcastic tone.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and Ryan smiled at Kelsi which she gladly returned before holding up her hands as if asking what she wanted.

"Why aren't you in your uniform?"

"My shift ended." Kelsi stated, crossing her arms across her chest.

Kelsi noticed Gabriella and smiled, "Hi, I'm Kelsi, you visiting?"

She opened her mouth to respond but Sharpay spoke for her.

"This is Gabriella Montez. Her mother is the new supervisor of personnel." Snooty Sharpay responded, "Remember that before you lose your own job Kelsi."

She simply scoffed at Sharpay's comment, "I'm not too worried about my job, since I've only known by my supervisor my whole life?" With another eye roll Kelsi waved goodbye to Ryan and Gabriella and bid them goodbye.

Sharpay clenched her teeth as her hand balled up into a fist.

"One day, she's going to get in so much trouble with that smart ass mouth." Sharpay whispered as Ryan unballed her fist for her.

"What's her job?" Gabriella finally spoke up.

"Maid. Her mother is the head maid." Ryan responded for Sharpay.

"She looks young."

"She's 16." Ryan said again.

"She's trashy." Sharpay growled.

June 10th-8:45 PM-Gabriella's New Bedroom

Sharpay, of course and Ryan, headed off to the spa after Gabriella mentioned how nice Kelsi seemed.

Rolling her eyes again thinking of how rude Sharpay was.

She grabbed her laptop and set it on her lap.

Her best friends back home told her to email a lot.

Mostly, her crush, well he was more of a boyfriend. He was an amazing kisser. But they never made it official.

His name is Jacob, but she hasn't really thought about him once since she'd met the gorgeous Troy.

Gabriella sighed, he was gorgeous.

Suddenly, Gabriella felt tired and closed her laptop.

She stood and walked to her freshly unpacked dresser filled with her clothes.

Grabbing an old t-shirt and boxer shorts she slipped her body under the warm blanket and fell into a deep sleep.

June 11th-7:53 PM-The Apartment

Gabriella looked once more into her mother's bedroom before going and laying on a chair on the balcony.

With a book in one hand and a bowl of cereal in the other she quietly ate breakfast and read the first new page.

Suddenly she dropped the book, not being able to concentrate and closed her eyes. The sound of the waves relaxed her. A smile played on her lips then she opened her eyes again and the smile faded. Why wasn't she just on vacation and was going back home in a few days. But when really, this is home? This is it? It really doesn't feel like home. Home was a place you feel safe and comfortable. But she felt, alone and itching for her old hard mattress in New York.

She stood up with her book in hands and scribbled a note to her mother. With some jeans and an old hockey t-shirt she walked out of the apartment and started traveling around Paradise.

Recognizing the dance club from the tour yesterday she saw the door open and quietly slipped in and stood in the shadows of the bright lights.

"Girls! Let's take it from the top!" Yelled a female voice.

"Music!?" the harsh voice said.

Music suddenly started playing and a group of dancers pranced onto the stage and began to kick and jump.

The women clapped her hands with the beat then suddenly stopped a cold look formed on her face, "No, no no!" the dark skinned women exclaimed. The music abruptly stopped and the dancers panted.

"You've got to kick them higher, ladies." she sharply shouted.

"Hi" Said a quiet voice behind her said.

Gabriella jumped not knowing anyone was around, "Hi." she said after she caught her breath.

"I'm Taylor."

"Gabriella." she said with a smile.

Taylor smiled back and stared at the stage with an impatient stare.

Gabriella wondered who this strange girl was, she continued to stare and eventually huffed and crossed her arms.

"God, they take forever!" she whispered, "I'm not supposed to 'interrupt'" Taylor said with air-quotes.

"Whatever, let the dancers take a break. She's going to kill them." she shout-whispered again. Gabriella wasn't entirely sure if she was talking to herself or Gabriella so she slowly nodded her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry for my rant, Are you a guest? I've never seen you before." Taylor suddenly said.

"No..."

"Didn't think so, you don't have the look."

"Which is?" Gabriella inquired

"Rich and bored." Taylor said with a chuckle.

It was contagious, Gabriella let out a light laugh.

"Well, I'm not rich, but I am bored. My mother is the personnel director. We just got in yesterday."

"Welcome to the club." Taylor grinned.

"What club?"

"The Dependants of Lava Springs." She carefully explained, "I'm one too."

"Your parent works here? What do they do?"

"Right there." Taylor pointed to the woman shouting orders on stage.

"Whoa, that's your mom?" She blurted out then covered her mouth, "I didn't mean it like that."

Taylor laughed, "Everyone says that when they find out I'm the daughter of Michelle McKessie."

She smiled, "I'm used to it."

Gabriella grinned back, she couldn't help it.

-------------

**A/N: Good?**


	3. Casual

**A/N: It's so easy, I repeat, to update this story. I'll try update everyday, by the way.**

**Whew! I thought I lost the book, I pushed it under the desk by mistake, anyhow thanks for the reviews. **

**Question: Prefer Jelsi or Ryesi?**

**Another: Want any Zekepay? **

-------------

Summary: With the newly widowed Maria Montez, Gabriella's mom has moved them to the Lava Springs Resort. Her mother is so excited but Gabriella is less than happy until the owner's son takes an interest in her, it all seems too unreal. Troyella

Rated - (T) Language

-------------

June 11th-11:02 AM-Tennis Courts

After meeting Taylor she left the club and headed around where some of the sports were being played. She saw a young man, maybe in his twenties scuffing his shoe alone on the tennis court.

Gabriella shrugged and continued walking by before he called out, "Hey!"

She looked over then around to make sure he was talking to her, "Yeah you!" he called again and motioned her to come.

Strolling up to the court she raised her eyebrow as he held out a racket.

"Wanna play a set?" the stranger questioned.

"I don't even know you?" she said quietly.

"I'm Kyle you are?"

"Gabriella."

"Now we know each other." he grinned and shook the racket.

"Ok, I'm not very good though." Gabriella grabbed the racket, hesitantly.

"Good, neither am I." Kyle responded heading to his part of the court, while Gabriella retrieved to her own side.

Well, he lied. He was an amazing player. Kyle dominated and didn't even break a sweat. He made he feel good, though, making jokes how his new racket was making it unfair. Gabriella laughed and flirted back with him.

They finished off the set and Kyle offered to grab some water to cool them down. As they were exiting the court a high pitched voice shouted Kyle's name.

Kyle's head whipped around as Gabriella closed her eyes and inwardly groaned before slowly turning with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Hey Gabriella!" Oh, now she remembers my name. "Kyle, giving up on me already?" she purred before smiling sickenly sweet at Gabriella.

"Boys." she said to Gabriella with a roll of her eyes.

Gabriella nodded with an unsure grin and looked at Sharpay's "Vegas" attire.

"Well, it's been an hour, Sharpay." Kyle stated.

"I have a great explanation, which I'll tell you over lunch." Sharpay said rubbing his arm.

"Well...I don't know." He muttered looking over at Gabriella.

"Oh, Gabriella, your mother was looking for you at the Bistro."

Gabriella nodded, "Thanks."

"So, Gabriella want to join us for lunch?" Kyle offered as Sharpay's face fell then quickly perked up again and nodded.

"No thanks, I should go see what my mom wanted."

Kyle nodded and Sharpay guided him out of the courts.

Gabriella turned before quickly turning back, "Sharpay!"

"Yes?" Sharpay kindly asked as she walked back up to Gabriella, "Oh right, the Bistro is just past the pool."

"Thanks, but what do people wear to dinner here?" she questioned

Sharpay patted her shoulder, "Casual!"

June 11th-12:16 PM-The Bistro

Gabriella entered the Bistro and saw her mother with Mr. Bolton and Mr. Danforth.

They looked like they were in the middle of a important meeting Gabriella raised her eyebrow and heard her mother call her over.

"Mom, were you looking for me?" She asked while grinning at the men.

"No, honey." Gabriella raised her eyebrows again, "My mistake then."

"Chad!" Mr. Danforth called out.

Gabriella turned her head to see who this Chad was.

A big ball of fro was in her face and stepped back, "Whoa." she whispered to herself.

"Gabriella, this is Chad, Vincent's son." Gabriella nodded a hello which Chad barely acknowledged.

Chad had a basketball in hand and pointed to the door, "I'm going to the courts." he said before giving Gabriella a once over.

"Um?" Gabriella said still standing there like an idiot.

"Join us, please!" Mr. Bolton exclaimed and snapped his fingers.

In a matter of seconds a place setting and chair was before her.

"Um, thanks." she said before sitting awkwardly.

June 11th-1:36 PM-Apartments

Gabriella entered the apartment building and was greeted with a note.

Gabriella - Remember Me?

Sorry you couldn't join us for lunch, would you meet me tonight at the casino, say 10PM?

- Kyle

She furrowed her eyebrows. Wasn't the casino for people 21 and older. Maybe he thought she was 21. Weird...

Entering the apartment she began to get ready for the night. Casual...she remembered for dinner.

Jumping in the shower she lathered her hair with shampoo and couldn't help but think of Jacob. He'd always be wrapping his fingers around her long curly hair. Until she cut it shoulder length. And now it was growing back, fast.

The shower finished with her thoughts still on Jacob. She didn't know why but she started an email, basically about nothing. She sat in a towel, typing away talking about the gorgeous ocean and silky sand. Leaving out all the people she'd met.

Once she signed the email she saved it in her drafts and shut her laptop. Sending it wasn't what she'd wanted to do. At least until something interesting actually happened.

By the time she'd finished it was already 3:30PM.

Gabriella sat up and quickly blowed her curly hair dry. She smiled at her reflection and added light make-up to her face. Casual, she was telling herself over and over again.

Picking out a pair of shorts, well pretty short shorts, and a t-shirt with an abstract design she looked at herself in the mirror and grinned. Her tan complexion was getting even tanner in a matter of two days. Insane as it was, the sun here did things.

Until 5:30, Gabriella read, a lot. She loved to read. As she was half way through Gone With The Wind, she set the book down as her eyes drooped shut.

June 11th-6:43 PM-Dining Hall

Gabriella fell asleep by mistake and found she was late for the dinner. She got down to the hotel and asked a man where the dining hall was.

He looked at her strangely and pointed to two double doors.

Unsurely she smiled and entered the room.

At one look, her eyes widened and she froze as many eyes traveled to her.


	4. Tease

**A/N: Ok, I'm gonna get back in the swing of things. I'll update Those Thousand Words before Christmas. I hope. Happy Holidays!**

**And so you all know Troyella is the main of this story. And IT WILL START SOON. Setting the scene.**

-------------

Summary: With the newly widowed Maria Montez, Gabriella's mom has moved them to the Lava Springs Resort. Her mother is so excited but Gabriella is less than happy until the owner's son takes an interest in her, it all seems too unreal. Troyella

Rated - (T) Language

-------------

June 11th-7:28 PM-Dining Hall

Gabriella quickly rushed to Sharpay.

"Sharpay!" She whisper-shouted as she pointed down at her clothes.

Sharpay in her fancy attire turned and almost spit out her drink.

With a wine glass in hand and a small clutch in her other hand she gulped down her drink and shook her head,

"I'm so, so sorry, Gabriella! I forgot to mention that Saturdays are formal." Sharpay swung her wine glass around in her fingers and looked at the white wine swirling, pretending to be so upset.

"I-I guess it's ok. I should change." She whispered as Sharpay nodded.

Quickly she rushed back to the apartment, only thinking of what a silly mistake it was that Sharpay made.

Although the mock guilt was easily seen however, Gabriella couldn't care. She really wanted friends here and Sharpay seemed like a good place to start. At least for now.

I mean it was just a mistake right? Right...

June 11th-8:13 PM-The Apartment

After 15 minutes of sprinting to the apartment she knew she wouldn't have time to get ready again and make it back to dinner. It would be half-over by then. Gabriella decided to take her time and then go straight to the casino.

She entered the apartment and walked back to her dark room. Gabriella hit the on for the lights and the room flooded with light. Throwing her purse on her bed she fell back next to it on the bed.

_"Way to humiliate yourself, Gabriella." _She told herself in her thoughts.

Sighing she stood up and opened her laptop. Once it started up she clicked her iTunes icon and the music player's screen appeared. She lightly tapped on a song and walked towards her closet.

_ Once was a man who consumed his place and time  
He thought nothing could touch him  
But here and now it's a different storyline  
Like the straw he is clutching_

The mixture of voices and a soft beat played out of the small laptop speakers.

Duran Duran usually wasn't Gabriella's favorite choice but this song, was different.

She sighed, the song was sad though. Walking back over to her laptop she hit another song and smiled as she walked to her closet and pulled out her white strapless dress.

Hearing the beats surround her room she danced her way to the bathroom where she brushed and reapplied makeup.

Dancing back into her bedroom she grabbed her brush and sang.

_ Head over heels  
Where should I go  
Can't stop myself  
Outta control _

She chuckled and set down the brush. Shaking out her hair she laid down onto her bed, carefully not to hit her dress. Why did Kyle invite her to the casino? The thought suddenly popped into her head. Wasn't it for 21 year olds and older? I doubt he thought she was older than 21. I mean sure maybe she could past for nothing more than 19. Gabriella pondered on the thought and maybe, just maybe they let everyone in the casino. I mean Paradise is paradise. Sharpay was drinking wine, so maybe...

June 11th-10:03 PM-Outside The Casino

She leaned against the wall outside of the casino and sighed. Gabriella so assumed he was ditching her. It was only 10:03 but really why would he show up? He could have Sharpay. The rich, flashy girl. She shrugged as she thought this and looked at her cell phones clock again. 10:05, 10:10, 10:15 eventually, 10:20

"Exsuce me, Miss?" Asked a tan bouncer.

"Yes?" she asked in a bored tone.

"I'm sorry but I need to see your ID or you must leave."

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm not 21, but I was supposed to meet someone here, If I could get in maybe he is already inside?" Gabriella pleaded.

The bouncer shook his head, "I'm sorry, but no."

Gabriella shrugged, "Don't worry about it." she muttered and pushed herself off the wall and towards the Dining Hall.

Entering though the back she saw that couples were on the floor slow dancing. She stood there staring at them and saw Kelsi and waved, "Hey Kelsi!" she called out but as Kelsi looked over at her with a fine looking man next to her she blankly stared then turned back into the mans arms.

She took a deep breath and saw Taylor dancing with...

"What?" she said she to herself.

Chad Danforth.

Doesn't seem like her type at all. She shrugged and continued to scan.

There was Troy, with two other males next to him swiftly he took a sip of his wine.

Why did everyone drink wine around here when they only 17?

Troy was eyeing a guest who shyly smiled back as he smirked.

His eyes averted off the girl and caught Gabriella's. Troy nodded at her as Gabriella blushed and looked around the room.

Her eyes caught something. A man at the bar.

Kyle.

She rushed over to him.

"Kyle, thank goodness you're here! I looked for you at the casino..." she started but stopped when he looked confused.

"Why would I be at the casino, you have to be 21 and older." he said with a puzzled look.

"I know! But you said you'd meet me there"

Kyle held up his hands, "What, I did?"

"In the note."

"What note?" he asked with a blank face.

_Is he teasing me? _

Just as she was about to answer Sharpay appeared and wrapped an arm around his.

"Hello Gabriella." She said sweetly, "Looking for someone?" She licked her lips and her mouth broke out into a evil smirk.

She set it up. Yep. You know it. Sharpay set this all up.

Gabriella shook her head and took a deep breath as she glared at her.

A wave of sadness fell over her. She bit her lip and looked down, "Exsuce me." Gabriella said in a barely audible whisper.

She ran through the crowd and the dance floor and out the back of the dining hall, not even hearing the foot steps behind her.

Finally she stopped at a bench and brought her hands up to her face and let the tears fall out.

Her mother was walking not so far away and ran up next to her daughter, "Gabriella are you alright, sweetie?" she asked.

Gabriella wiped the tears away and looked up and plastered a smile on.

"I'm fine, just rubbing my eyes, I'm tired."

Mr. Bolton came up next to them, "You look tired, but are you enjoying the Resort so far?"

Gabriella looked up into the intimidating eyes and nodded, "Yes, just tired, long night." she whispered.

"Mom, go on with whatever you were doing, I think I'm gonna take a walk then head home." Gabriella said with a smile and a nod.

Her mother nodded and kissed her forehead, "Love you."

June 12th; 12:02 AM; Beach

Gabriella slowly walked across the beach, wondering if her life would ever be the same. Or she'd suffer. With no friends, no guys who are interested and fake people. She sighed and plopped herself on a rock instead of the sand in an attempt to not ruin her dress like her night had been ruined.

She felt someones presence behind her and glanced behind her.

No one was there. But then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Almost falling off the rock she was face to face with Troy Bolton.

"Whoa." she muttered and looked up into his blue eyes, "Hi?"

"I saw you run out of the dining hall, you alright?" he asked while pushing her over with his hips to the sit next to her on the rock. She obeyed and shrugged, "Fine." she said blankly as she stared at the ocean

"You don't seem alright. You're different." he whispered.

"Huh?" she asked and turned to Troy but he had got off the rock and was heading up the beach.

She stared after him then sighed before starting back to the apartment.

-------------

**A/N: Review sugar.**


	5. Shadows

**OK, OK, OK, OK! I'm horrible! I'm H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E! But I'm having really bad writers block, please if you want to help me with TTW. Dear god bless you! So this took just as long because I wasn't feeling it. Still aren't. It's ok, kinda short I'm assuming but review! SORRY AGAIN! I'M HORRIBLE! Btw: One of worst things I've ever written.  
**

Gabriella followed her mother into the dining hall, "Mom, can't we just eat at home?" she whined as she trailed behind her.

Her mother just rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Everyone eats here, besides I heard the food is spectacular." She exclaimed as they entered.

Suddenly, as if out of no where Vincent Danforth appeared at my mother's side and started to chat her up and then she heard a faint,

"Gabriella!"

And then another,

"Gabriella!"

This time two voices.

Her mother nudged me and pointed, "Looks like some friends are calling you, go eat with them." She urged as pushed her a bit towards the table. Hesitantly, Gabriella walked over to where Kelsi and Taylor sat with big grins.

"Hey! Did you have fun last night?" Kelsi asked as she sat down across from them. Slightly, she nodded and looked at her weirdly; _didn't she just ignore me last night?_

Taylor smirked, "Kels, of course had fun with that Italian guy, how old was he again?" She looked at Gabriella as if this always happens. Gabriella slightly laughed, still confused.

Kelsi just shrugged before smirking, "Like 25 I think? He didn't speak much, but an amazing kisser. Plus his daddy got way more than I could ever make."

Gabriella eyes widened as the girls laughed, "What?" she asked.

"Kelsi goes out with all the guys who are visiting here, I mean not like she's ever going to really get with them, seriously." Taylor explained.

"That's why I ignored you last night, since you aren't a guest I didn't want to give away that I wasn't. Sorry, I should have explained before." Kelsi said as Gabriella nodded in understanding.

They chatted on as Gabriella nibbled on a muffin before suddenly, there was silent between the two girls. Gabriella's head tilted to the side in confusion when then a dark shadow came over the table.

"Morning Ladies." A deep, seductive voice spoke.

Gabriella lifted her head and stared back into icy blue eyes, as Taylor and Kelsi kept their eyes on their plates. They muttered out a 'hi' before continuing to stare. Troy kept his eyes on Gabriella as he began to speak again. She was lost in those eyes and didn't hear a word he spoke. Those eyes were so intriguing. So, cold yet so attractive; I think that's what really made him good-looking.



"…So, do you wanna join me?" Gabriella caught his last words.

"Um, uh….huh?" she was stumped, totally confused on what he said.

"You know what, once you finish here just meet me outside, I'm not taking 'No' for an answer." Troy said with a cheeky grin before nodding to the girls and sauntering off.

Kelsi let out a sigh of relief as he left. "What was that all about?" Gabriella questioned their sudden silence.

"Troy just isn't the best person to get involved with." Taylor said as Kelsi just had a sad look on her face. Gabriella nodded, "Then I won't go with him."

Taylor shook her head along with Kelsi, "No, go. He is a fun date, just be safe ok?"

Gabriella took one last bite of her muffin and nodded to the girls, "I'll see you later then?"

They nodded and bid their goodbyes.

--

Troy stood against a wall with a cigarette between his lips. He took a long drag then pulled it out of his mouth before breathing out smoke.

Gabriella reached the exit and cursed herself for not wearing some cuter clothes. She left the dining hall and went outside. As she looked to her right she worried he wouldn't be there. Then she smelt some smoke and turned to her left. Troy stood in the shadows of a tree doing one thing she absolutely hated, smoking.

"Hey." She mumbled taking a step into the shadows and pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Oh hey." Troy muttered with the cigarette still in his mouth before smiling his famous smile that wooed every girl.

He pulled the cigarette out and wagged it in front of her face, "Want?" he questioned her as her face went wide before stiffly shaking her head.

He shrugged, "Surprised, it's a calmer for me. You should be stressed out of your mind considering you've just moved as far away from all your friends to come to hell." Troy took another drag and tossed it onto the ground and stomped on it.

"Ready?"

Gabriella slightly nodded and waited for him to lead the way.

Troy studied her, "You don't speak much do you?" he questioned.



"No I do!" Gabriella almost yelled. He just chuckled and put his hands up in defense before started to exit the shadows.

She almost hit herself in her head for making herself sound so stupid in front this amazing guy. He was…perfect, like a Ken doll almost like it was unreal. It scared her to even look at him, afraid he was a mirage that would disappear in a matter of seconds and she would be alone in the matter of seconds, again. But he was real. She knew it when he tugged on her hand to follow him, "Come on!" he said impatiently.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they walked.

"Into town."

"Town?" She inquired as she heard a car unlock.

He nodded and opened up the door of a red mustang to her.

Impressed she nodded and sat slowly down on the seat, still afraid this would disappear.

"What's in town?" Gabriella asked as he entered the driver side and the car roared to life.

"Little shops, a school, which is where you will be going I'm sure, an art gallery and not much else just some tribal market too with little trinkets."

She simply nodded and looked down at her clothing. _Horrible, how am I supposed to spend the day with the most gorgeous man I've met in jean shorts, a t-shirt and sandals._

Troy looked over at her and smiled, "Did I mention you look great today?"

It was as if he read her mind and knew she'd blush while a small smile appeared on her face. She mumbled a thank you before pushing more hair behind her ear. I mean, sure, her top might have been tight enough to show she had a figure but nothing compared to the girls she's seen him with. NOTHING.

Suddenly the car had been pulled over to the side of the road and confusion took over. He read her again, "We are walking the rest of the way, too little parking space." He said as he opened his door to get out. Gabriella followed in suit of him and immediately almost fell over as she stepped onto a few rocks.

Troy was already by her side and caught her arm, "Easy there." He said softly before giving her a big grin and grabbing her hand.


	6. Blush

**Short again, I think. But it's pretty interesting I feel. So enjoy! And review I love them, always keep me entertained.**

**Oh and, I decided to name the chapters if some aren't showing yet, just wait they will.**

**By the way I was asked how old they are. Well, Gabriella and everyone else introduced, unless told otherwise is 17. Meaning Senior.**

**Troy is 18. And out of school.**

Blush

As they entered town, Gabriella was amazed at all the little shops. Mostly they were tribal stands with jewelry and little accessories. Troy saw her eyes lit up at the littlest things and as he'd mention it she'd simply blush.

"This is all so cute, so much different than the resort." She said in a whisper.

Troy nodded, "It's the closest to reality we have. What was it like in New York?"

New York. Oh right, where she was born and raised. After the last few days she had entirely forgotten about it. All she thought about was this wonderful little place with extreme paradise features. Well, let's think a suburb, with kids she'd known her whole life, boring, nothing to do but had so much fun with all her friends? Yeah sure.

"Well, I lived there for my whole life it was a little suburb not like New York City. It was nothing like here." Gabriella said with a sigh.

"Must have been hard to move here for your last year, huh?" Troy asked glancing over at her as they stood by a small cart which held small scarves and bangles.

She felt his eyes on her and she stared down at a yellow scarf she was playing with. Gabriella just nodded and felt her cheeks begin to burn.

Troy picked up the scarf and turned to the vendor, "How much is this?"

Gabriella looked at him in surprise, "What are you doing?"

He pulled out 3 dollars and handed to it the vendor, ignoring Gabriella's question.

Muttering a thanks he took the scarf and wrapped it around her neck, "You hungry?"

She nodded and touched the scarf in confusion as he started walking.

"Come on!"

Quickly, she ran to catch up with him and stumbled a bit as she came to a stop.

"Mr. Bolton!" She heard a thick accent call out.

"Kota, how many times have I told you, it's Troy!" he called out sweetly as he gave the older woman a kiss on the cheek.

'Kota' looked over at Gabriella. "Troy got another new—" He put a hand over Kota's mouth.

"Gabriella this is Dakota, she owns this bakery, Dakota, Gabriella."

"It's nice to meet you." Gabriella said quietly.

By then Troy had taken his hand off Dakota's mouth and she smiled big, "You too, honey."

"The usual, Troy?" Dakota questioned as Troy followed her into the small shop.

He nodded, "In a basket, we aren't eating here." She nodded and was gone.

"So, you know the townspeople?"

"Yes, I've come here a lot." He said looking down before grabbing another cigarette out of his pocket and twirling it.

"Why are you stressed?" Gabriella asked in a small voice.

"Um, no reason. Why do you ask?" He asked accusingly before putting the cigarette into his mouth but not yet lighting it.

Recalling early, Troy mentioned that he had been a stressed smoker and if he'd been smoking, what else was she supposed to think?

"You mentioned that you—"

"Here we are son." Dakota emerged with a picnic basket and handed it to Troy.

"Son, would you quit that smoking?" She scolded as she saw the cigarette in his mouth.

"Sorry." He mumbled as the cigarette still stuck out of his mouth.

"Don't you just hate smoking, Gabriella?" Dakota asked.

Feeling obliged to answer she just nodded before casting a glance at Troy who was holding the door open.

He finally pulled out the cigarette and said goodbye to the elder.

"So you hate smoking?" He asked as he set a hand on her middle back, guiding her to a small hill in front of them.

She was blushing again, "I'm, uh, against smoking and I don't like to drink, really besides a glass of wine if my mother lets me."

He nodded and set the basket down a top the hill, "You don't mind sitting on the grass do you?"

"No." Her soft voice said in a whisper.

Gabriella plopped down next to the basket as Troy followed in her movements, "So you're a good girl huh?"

Biting her lip she shrugged her shoulders and played with the scarf he'd bought her.

Troy laughed, "You blush, a lot." He mentioned causing her to blush even more.

--

A hour later they had finished eating the food in the basket and were sitting there under the sun as Troy started to tell her a legend about a woman who used to sit on this hill every night waiting for her husband to return.

"So he had told her to sit there every night and eventually he'd return and know where to find her. So every night she would sit here with a basket full of his favorite foods and wait until midnight. At midnight she'd return to her home and then the next night she would go out to the hill and wait again."

Gabriella nodded her head to show she was listening.

"Well, everyone in town thought she was crazy. He wasn't coming back. He had been killed in war or some of the coyotes had eaten him. Whatever, the rumor was she sat there. Well eventually, she became very ill and was desperate for him to come back. She'd scream his name every single night that she was ill. She wouldn't eat and she wouldn't move soon after that. She stayed on the hill day and night waiting for him. Finally one night her body couldn't take it and she'd died."

Her eyes went wide and Troy chuckled before continuing.

"Well, her body had been taken and buried by the townspeople. But they decided to leave the basket she'd had there with her and then a week later, after she had died, her husband returned. He immediately had gone to the hill, of course and nothing was there except a blanket and the basket. So he sat there and waited. He waited for days. Finally one of the townspeople told him what had happened and he killed himself, right where she had."

"Whoa!" Gabriella exclaimed, "This isn't a happy story."

"Shush. I'm not done."

"Ok, ok, continue" she said motioning him to go on.

"Thank you. Anyhow so the legend is that if you sit here long enough and its complete silent you can hear them both screaming for each other, of course it is just a myth but still pretty interesting."

"Huh, that's pretty strange." She said looking around the hill, thinking that two people had died in this spot.

Troy was lying down, propped up by his elbow, staring over at her. He reached out and touched the fabric of the scarf before glancing up at her to see the blush form again, "We better get back to paradise."

--

On there way back to the resort, Gabriella had asked him if he was going to be in the dining hall for dinner that night.

"Nah, my step-mom is here and we are having some kind of family dinner." He said before grabbing that cigarette he never smoke and lit it.

With one hand on the wheel he glanced over at her, "I'll be trying to get away after I hope, head to the Springs to check who may be around."

Was he hinting he wanted her to be there? Hell, she didn't even know what that was.

"Oh." Was all that was said the rest of the short ride.

"Well, thank you." She said as he stopped at her apartment.

"No, thank you. I had a wonderful time." He said coolly, before winking and driving off.

Gabriella sighed before turning and heading to the building.

_Why didn't I put on better clothes this morning?_

**Remember if you have ANY ideas to help me with my writers block on TTW, please PM me. And sorry it's short!**


	7. Cute

**So the rest of the story will be Gabriella's point of view because basically thats all who is going to be in every scene and I've decided that I like writing in 1st person. You can show more of their feelings. Oh and I realized that usually I follow the timeline in the book but in my story I'm not and this entire chapter was all me. None of the books ideas were incorporated besides one little part. Well continuing on with the chapter.  
**

**Oh important A/N at the end.**

Cute

I ignored the young man next to me trying to get my attention. He would rub his hand, which was located on my on waist, up and down continually. I still ignored him. Finally he stopped and his head went onto my shoulder. I giggled at the hot breath that tickled my flesh but still didn't turn away from my book.

We sat on a rock near a cove I'd found a few days ago. It was so close to shore that water would surround the whole rock and if you stepped down your feet would be soaked if the tide was high.

But this man would just not give up. He started instantly placing light kisses on my neck causing a soft, fluttery moan to escape. That's it! I'm finally putting my foot down. I placed my hand on his chest and pushed him away.

"Troy, I'm –" I stopped when I turned and saw that it was not Troy who had been kissing my neck, it was Jacob? What the hell? Sure Jacob and I had kissed and on occasion we'd get a little heated but he never kissed my neck. Why did I assume Troy would? Or I'd even allow him.

Troy was different than Jacob for one thing. Troy was confident, older, and sexy. But Jacob was more shy and awkward around me. He would blush if he did that.

I suddenly popped up and my feet hit the water, "Baby, what's wrong?" Jacob cooed following me and placing his hands on my hips.

WHOA!? Baby? What….?

He started to kiss up my neck again as his hands traveled further down my waist hitting my thighs, "Jacob, stop it! I'm not your girlfriend!" What was he even doing here? He wouldn't stop. Soon he was fingering the ends of my plain t-shirt. I had to escape from him; he was going to, going to….hurt me.

I shoved as hard I could and to my advantage he fell on his backside. Without a second thought I ran to the only place I thought of. That hill. That's right I ran all the way into town with extraordinary speed, I might add. I ran and ran and suddenly I stopped at the bottom of the hill and saw Troy sitting there lying on his back looking at the stars.

"Troy!" I shouted and instantly he popped up from his position. I ran to the top of the hill and straight into his arms. I had just noticed that tears were falling down my cheeks and he was wiping them away while whispering sweet things that calmed me.

It's like he knew what was wrong the whole time, he would whisper, 'it's ok' and 'I'm here now' stuff like that and he just knew. He knew me. Troy leaned forward and placed his forehead on mine. I smiled a watery smile.

"Gabriella!"

I ignored the voice, I knew it must have come somewhere off the hill. He leaned forward more, his lips closer to mine.

"Gabriella!" More urgent this time and I was shaking.

Still ignoring, my eyes fluttered shut and I leaned up to where our lips just met and that's when…it went black.

I opened my eyes and saw my mother standing over me in a nice pencil skirt and blouse.

"Gabriella, it's my first day I need you!" Maria said frantically. Groaning, I pulled a pillow over my head.

"Mom!" I whined, why was I whining? Did I want Troy to kiss me in that dream? I'd heard the worst about him, but yet…

--

After my nervous-wreck of a mother left the house I had decided to head to the beach and take a run. I wanted exercise and still hadn't found a way to spend my days with nothing planned. I walked out with some running shorts on and a tight blue tank top on. I reached the beach and saw the people I usually would. The vacationers were soaking up the sun. Chad was sneaking off to somewhere looking very suspicious. Then I saw Kelsi talking to an older handsome man, must be her break. And last but not least, him. The man from my dream, Troy.

He hadn't seen me yet, which was good. I started to hook my iPod to my arm and put on a fast-tracked playlist as I began to stretch. I stretched out my arms and bent just low enough to show I did have a cleavage. Why was I even trying? It was Troy Bolton! The most gorgeous guy here and sure he flirted with me but doesn't mean he'd pick me, frumpy little Gabriella, out of all the girls here. I stopped my stretch knowing he didn't see it anyway and tightly tied my hair into a pony before setting off to run.

Suddenly, without even knowing it I had broken out into a sweat from the burning sun. Once I reached as far as I knew of the beach I turned and headed back the other way. Thoughts running though my head about Troy, I would scold myself for even thinking he would like me. Give it up! I lectured my mind that wouldn't give up. I needed to clear my head and this run was not helping. I need a break. I stopped and put my hands on my knees. I was at the exact place I had ended up. Everyone I saw before was gone. Besides Troy, of course, he was swooning guests with his sweet smile the exact way he did to me.

Whatever. Get over it, Gabriella.

I stretched once more and began to run again. Then before I knew it, a man was next to me running along the same path as I. With a quick glance I saw it was Troy Bolton and I slowed down.

I pulled out my headphones and saw his flawless body close to my face. Speechless. Blank. Embarrassed. Scared. All those emotions rain though me at once as I looked up into his soft blue eyes.

"Um…what are you…hi?" I stammered out. I literally wanted to pound my head with a hammer. Why can't I ever say anything intelligent near him?

"'Sup?" Troy said with that gorgeous grin, "I saw you running thought I'd catch up with you."

"What did you do last night?" he asked with clear interest.

Oh right, he mentioned he was going some place. I wasn't sure if he was hinting we wanted me to join but if he was, I figured it be best not to go wherever he was. Play it cool. Pft, me?

"Nothing really." Smooth, Gabriella.

He nodded and grinned, "Well, I was just wondering if you'd like to come with me to the club tonight?"

My face was scrunched up in confusion. He just laughed at my face, "What?" I asked at his sudden laugh.

"You looked cute just then." He said genuinely.

I bit down on my bottom lip to hold in my grin. God he was too nice, I need to play it cool.

"Um, isn't the club 21 and older?" I questioned him.

He shook his head, "Teen club. On Mondays they have this whole Luau theme. Everyone in bathing suits and all that jazz."

Oh, well that makes sense. But as a date? I guess I made that face again because he laughed,

"There you go again with that cute face."

Again biting my lip, I looked at the sand as my face got hot. Thank the Buddha I was already red from the run.

"So, do you wanna be my date?" Troy asked with his smile.

"Uh, um, of course" I got out as my smile got out of my control.

That smile almost made me faint. He nodded and told me he'd pick me up at 7.

Why the hell was he being so nice? I'm just plain old Gabriella. Not as beautiful as the rich girls here, probably all over him. I'm such a dork, actually working out and blushing. I don't have any control that was needed when you want to reel in a cute guy. I've never been good at that. I'm surprised I even got Jacob.

I didn't even realize he was still there until I felt a warm pair of lips collide with my cheek. He sauntered off and I just stared after him.

Why am I the one watching him walk away?

Suddenly I felt the urge to stop running and walk to the cove and read. I ran across to the other side of the beach where the hidden cove was. I stumbled along the way and I heard the plants rustle around under me. I pulled a long palm out of the way of the opening and looked in. Inside was one thing that I thought I'd never see.

**A/N: Cliffy, but trust me NOT A REALLY BIG ONE. Once you see next chapter you'll see its not that big of one, I'm just making it that way tehe. **

**What's so important Lauren? **

**I'm going to Europe! For one week so I won't be on, well most likely, I won't be on for atleast that week and maybe a bit after. So I might not update, I will write the chapters in my notebook though and revise them on here. AND AND AND Please, PLEASE, if you have any ideas or suggestions for Those Thousand Words. PM ME!**


	8. Confidence

**Gabriella gets her mojo fixed. Hahah kidding.  
**

Confidence

Taylor McKessie…and…Chad Danforth?

What is wrong with the world?

The polar opposites…kissing.

Instantly when Taylor saw it was me she pushed him off.

"Thank god it's just you." Chad mumbled.

Taylor nudged him then scooted to the other side of the cove.

Chad pulled out a pad of paper as I stood there like an idiot, "What the hell is going on?"

He just glanced at Taylor and shrugged towards her. They kept there eyes connected as if talking through there eyes. They were battling. I just stood there with my arms crossed as I became bored watching the silent battle take place.

Minutes later, Taylor smiled as Chad frowned before turning back to his pad.

"Well, my mom is always on me about getting a boyfriend and doing things with guys. While Chad, his dad is a big asshole who thinks if his son is getting lucky and playing ball he will be proud of him." Taylor said in one breath before smiling and shrugging.

I felt my eyebrows rise, "Ok, so basically you want me to keep this secret about you are secretly not dating?" This was making zero sense but Taylor was one of my only friends so far, I needed to keep my cool.

They nodded, Chad still not looking up.

"What's he up to?" I mumbled, sitting on a rock next to Taylor as he kept drawing.

"He's an artist, drawing and drawing. One reason why we always come here, you know you can come here now too. Right Chad?" she leaned over and glared at him as he glanced up.

"Sure…" I heard a light grunt.

We kept talking until, I checked my watch.

Shit! It's 2:00.

Wow.

"I'm sorry, Tay but I gotta go. I have to eat lunch, take a shower, and get ready for tonight and all."

"Wait, what's going on tonight?" I saw her skeptical face and almost hit myself in the head.

Damn, I guess I should tell her.

"Well, Troy asked me to the club tonight and...yeah?"

Smile innocently maybe she won't be all mother-like.

Smile.

Smile.

Shit, her face.

Taylor looked at really strangely, almost like my mother would when I wouldn't finish my homework.

"Gabriella, Troy well isn't the best guy to get involved with…"

"You've mentioned that." I informed her with the sweetest voice I could muster up.

"I know, but really don't fall for his games. Sure as a date every once in a while, cool but don't get serious. That's what happened with Kelsi." Taylor had a frown while Chad looked over at us for one of the first times.

"What happened?"

"She fell for him. And he was playing little mind games. He bought her gifts, took her to nice places and always complimented her."

I felt my face fall, thinking about the scarf he got me. "Did she…you know?"

Oops, that slipped out. Where the hell…did that thought come from?

Taylor shook her head.

"I'm smarter than that, Taylor. I think I can handle it as just a date."

I hope…

"Ok, you better." Her face suddenly perked up, "Now what are you wearing?"

--

Taylor is a genius.

Pft everyone knew that. She totally gave me a great idea on what to wear.

First of all she told me I should wear my bathing suit top incase he decides to take me to see the fireworks, which apparently they show every Monday night.

So I threw together a little classy look.

I had jean cut-offs, a red bathing suit top, a grey sleeveless cardigan, and that yellow scarf that Troy bought for me tied to the belt loop.

I looked good, I guess. I tried to look cute, I hoped we would be dancing and just hanging out. I mean I know I shouldn't be excited since what I've heard but I can't help it. Maybe this is what Kelsi felt. Felt excited, nervous and giddy when she shouldn't have.

My loose bangs fell into my eyes as I looked down at myself self consciously. I've seen the girls he's hung out with and he dated Kelsi, how am I going to compete with that.

I shouldn't feel that I need to compete but, c'mon…it's Troy Bolton.

Once more I looked myself in the mirror. I look angelic, almost.

Angelic? Is that what I want to look like?

I grabbed my eyeliner and started to edge up my look.

--

He was such a gentleman with my mother.

He brought her a flower; I can hear them as I'm in my room pretending I'm still getting ready, although I've been ready for the last 20 minutes.

Finally its been about 10 minutes. Slipping on my gold flips I opened my door and took a deep breath before walking nervously to the front room where my mom was giggling like a school girl and Troy had a courteous smile on.

He stood as his smile became more genuine and my mom followed him and stood as well.

"Sweetie, you look beautiful."

This time I did hit my head. Embarrassing mother.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Just being a mom."

I shot Troy a pathetic smile before glaring at my mother.

"Fine, I get it. Be home by Midnight or call if any later." And with that the horrible, embarrassing, wreck of a mother was gone.

"She was right, you know?"

I whipped around; I was too busy shooing my mom away to remember he was still standing there and ended up bumping right into his chest.

"Um, sorry." I mumbled and blushed.

Here we go…

--

The bass was thumping. I felt anxious but a good anxious. Like when I was little and would step on the stage for my dance recitals. Just last year when I was in my dance recitals I had confidence and little butterflies. It's strange it's like the only place I have confidence is the dance floor.

Whenever there was a party I would be the first one on the floor although no one else was dancing. Dancing gave me confidence because I felt and knew I was good at it. I had an unexplained rhythm when everything else about me is awkward; At least it feels that way.

Troy took my hand, making sure I didn't get lost in the crowd. I guess even people who aren't only guests come and kids from the local towns come here. I mean why not? The strobe lights, purple décor with metallic chairs and stools and with a D.J. and the music booming.

"So do you like it?" he yelled over the music as he pulled me over to the bar.

I nodded with a big smile, "Are we gonna dance?"

Troy glanced back at me with a strange look on his face; almost as if he was trying to read me and then broke out into a smile, "Sure."

I smirked, he has no idea how much I might rock his world.

Weird, for the first time I feel confident around him.

We reached the middle of the dance floor with difficultly.

It was crowded. I felt the sweat dripping down my forehead. The pulse inside of me was jumping just waiting for a big burst of energy to release its power. I couldn't control my hips which were already swaying to the beat.

I heard the song end and a remix of Hot Stuff by Craig David start. A pair of hands slowed my hips. Those pair of hands also had a pair of blue eyes which I almost got lost in as he started to move me closer to his own body.

And that's how the night began.

I warm up to his body after a few seconds and forgot how gorgeous he was. He had his hands dangerously low on my back as my hands were perched on top of his upper arms. As our pelvis rubbing against each others to the beat slowly and sensually to almost make me break out of dancing zone.

His upper arms began to feel sticky and slimy as sweat dripped down. He turned me. My back was against his chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist. Troy slipped his hand under my cardigan, which I was burning up in by the way, and started to rub my abs. My hands magically found his neck and in no time we were wound together moving to the fourth song we had danced to.

The song had ended and I released Troy to wipe my forehead. I turned to him and he pushed my hair away from my face, "Want to get a drink?"

I nodded and he put an arm over my shoulders to lead us out of the crowded floor. I reached up and grabbed the hand that was slung over the side of my shoulders as I glanced around at all the people there.

They all wore bathing suit tops or tank tops and shorts. Occasionally a dress and leis.

"This doesn't look like a luau."

"Well it used to." He responded once we exited the crowd and he steered us to the bar.

"What do you mean?" I looked up at him as he released me and sat on a stool.

I followed and looked at him for a response, "Well, before my, uh my mother left there wasn't a teen club, well there was but it wasn't like this…" he said as he looked around, "Don't get me wrong this place is nice but the old 'luau' was on the beach and it was more of a family event but when she left my dad chose to make it only in the teen club although this looks nothing like a luau, but…it's just what we all call it here for the tourists."

I nodded and smiled noticing he didn't really want to talk about his mother leaving.

"So what's good to drink? Nothing alcoholic." She said with a big grin, trying her best to lighten the subject.

He chuckled and turned to the bartender, "Two small blueberry juices."

Troy shook his head, "Nothing alcoholic here, it's a teen club. Do you mind that I ordered, I mean I know you'll like it."

I shrugged and watched intently as the juice was made. It looked like cream, ice, juice and blueberries with ice cream mixed into a smoothie.

"Hm, looks good." I muttered as I glanced over at Troy who was watching me.

"What?" I ventured.

"You're a good dancer." He said while reaching back and rubbing my back, "Aren't you hot?"

"Smokin'." I chuckled as I unbuttoned the cardigan and setting it in my lap.

"Hey here." He reached out and called a bartender over.

"'Sup cutie?" she said with a thick New York accent.

"Can you put this below the bar, Em?"

"Anything for you Troy." The woman grabbed my cardigan and tossed it on a shelve beneath the bar as our drinks were set before us.

He turned back to me and I felt his eyes tracing my body. I know it gleaming with sweat and was tan because of my Spanish heritage.

But damn that boy can stare.

"Gabriella!" I heard my name called and I turned to see Taylor and Kelsi.

"Hey guys." I felt my curls brushing up against my now bare back and Troy's eyes on me as I gave each girl a hug.

I grabbed my juice and took a sip, and whoa…was that good.

"This is great, Troy. Thanks." I smiled at him as he just nodded before smiling his smile and reaching out to me.

I stepped to him and turned around so I could still talk to the girls after they ordered their drinks.

Troy sat me on his lap and placed a hand on my waist.

Quickly I glanced back at him as he took a sip of his juice and I felt a small smile on my lips as his face went sour because possibly a brain freeze. I held in my laughter and turned away.

Taylor and Kelsi raised their eyebrows at our position. As I took in their clothing choices. Basically the same as mine minus the colors.

Yellow radiates off Taylors skin and Pink worked for Kelsi's complexion.

Suddenly Sharpay appeared and rolled her eyes at Troy and then glared at me.

"New girl…" she muttered before glaring at Taylor and Kelsi before stomping off.

Damn…

--

"Wanna head to the beach for a bit?" Troy whispered in my ear while we were entangled together dancing.

We had been at the club for about an hour and a half.

Troy's movements slowed causing mine to slow as well.

I thought of possibilities. Being alone with Troy.

What we would do…

"I wanna get to know you." He whispered again, removing his hands from my waist and wrapping them around my shoulders.

"C'mon." he whispered releasing me and heading to the bar to grab my things.

Oh boy…confidence drained

**A/N: Sorry it took me a while. All the ideas kept squirming around and not letting themselves get onto paper.**

**I have two little previews for one-shots that I might do. One is Zekepay in Zeke's POV. The other is Troyella in Gabriella's POV and possibly a full story after I finish this:**

Attractive But Bitter (Working Title)

"Zeke, tuck in your shirt! You can't go see my parents like _that_." She sighs and places a cookie in her mouth as she pulls off my apron. She started to fix my hair concentrating really hard on my flaws. God, she looks beautiful. I pull the cookie out and kiss her hard on the lips before she has the chance to yell at me.

Taunting Glances (Again Working Title)

"Miss me?" Negative. I didn't miss his harsh glares and teasing voice. I growled, "Bolton." He shook his head, "Always were a feisty one huh?" he looked me up and down, violating! "You weren't this sexy before though." He winked. Ha! If that's where his brain was traveling...maybe this could be fun. I felt a smirk form on my face as my eyes lightened a bit, "Neither were you."

**Pick which you like best and I might put up new/more previews.**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Go For It

**I wanted to get it up quick so I didn't read through it first so.**

Go For It

_Shake down you make me break  
For goodness sake  
I think I'm on the edge  
Of something new with you_

As the disapproving looks that Taylor and Kelsi gave me stuck in my head he pulled me along the beach at a rapid pace. Some people were on the beach partying and for some reason it seemed like he was trying to hide his face. Maybe he wanted to be alone and get away from adults without his co-workers or father's friends seeing him.

Either way when it seemed right he stopped causing me to collide into his muscular back.

"Ouch." I muttered softly, rubbing my forehead.

Troy's face held an apologetic smile as he removed my hand from my head to check for a bump. I took this chance to take in his appearance. He had slight stubble that looked just right, not too much at all. His square jaw was clenched as he concentrated. Suddenly as my eyes reached his I saw him looking straight back at me. A hand brushed a hair out of my face before caressing my cheek.

"Um, let's sit." I said quickly before anything else could happen. Why the hell did I do that? He was most likely going to kiss me.

He fell to the ground and lay in the sand as I carefully sat next to him.

"There's snow in New York right?" He questioned, still lying fully down on the sand.

With a glance back at him I nodded before lying next to him, "Yeah why?"

"Ever make snow angels?" His lips were curled into a tight smile as he turned his head away from the sky to look at me.

Again I nodded, "When I was little…" Where was he going with this? I mean what kind of question is that? I turned to my side and propped myself up with my elbow as I felt my eyebrows rise.

"What about sand angels?" He smirked and started to swing his arms and legs in and out.

I chuckled and shook my head, "You're crazy."

How random. Well, yeah I've never made sand angels but, still where did he think of that? I just laughed as he continued to make his 'sand angel.' Finally when he felt he had flung enough sand he stood up and stared down on it.

"Art." He said with real interesting voice.

I picked up a handful of sand and chucked it at his lower body. I smirked when he glared down at me.

--

Now with sand stuck in our clothes and all over our hair from our sand fight we laid back in the sand again. We were laughing as we called truce.

"You're a good dancer." He says to me after everything had calmed down and we were looking up at the starry night.

"It's the only place I feel comfortable; you know on the dance floor?" This was like a dream, lying in the sand looking at the stars with an amazingly handsome guy. I couldn't believe my luck here. I mean I didn't think I was that special. No one ever made me feel that special. Not any of my ex-boyfriends, not even, dare I say it, my father.

"I can tell, it's like that with basketball for me, when I get on the court I just feel powerful and in control of my life." I saw him reaching into his pocket for a lighter and cigarette as he began to sit up.

"What do you mean? Control of your life? Don't you already have that?" I sat up next to him as much as smoking disgusts me I wanted to continue this conversation.

"Well, my dad you know? He controls everything I do and-"He took a long drag before blowing out the smoke, "He wants me to take over this entire fake ass place. I wanna play ball but he won't allow that. Ryan would be better at this shit. Being fake and glittery to guests. I-" Another drag and flick of the ends, "I can go so far but after a while…" Troy takes another drag and puts his elbows on his knees before looking down at the sand.

"Is that why you smoke?" The curiosity in me took over I felt that if was telling me this he wouldn't mind telling me more. Maybe he wasn't what Taylor said.

"What?" He glanced curiously over at me while blowing the smoke far away from me.

"Um, well when we first met you said you smoked because of stress." It's true. Nicotine horrible addiction. Tsk Tsk.

Troy's eyes lit up a bit as he finished off his cigarette, "Yeah, pretty much. It's like something I can control. I mean it's my drug you know?"

I nod and look down at the sand and played with it a bit, "You know, my dad always used to tell me that if I wanted something that I gotta just go for it. I mean no one stopping you, just run away and go for it. You won't regret it once you get what you want. He always used to say stuff like that." I sigh. I miss my dad. I know all those fights I ever had with him about going for it weren't worth it. I mean I never believed it really. But I have a feeling now, it is true. I feel it in me.

"Do you, um," He scratched his neck as if afraid to ask, "Miss him?"

I laughed, "Don't be afraid to ask. And yes very much. It was a long time coming and I should have prepared myself for it. It's my own fault it upset me so much."

He grabbed my hand and shook his head, "No one can prepare you for losing someone." I looked over at him and squeezed his hand while smiling gratefully.

"How did he die?" His eyes traced my face carefully as I looked into the stars as if feeling he was with my right now.

"Cancer. Brain cancer." I felt my eyes getting ready to release water but held it back. I only cried once. The funeral. I needed to stay strong for my mother; I couldn't show her my pain.

He grabbed my chin and turned me towards him, "Hey, hey, come here." He wrapped an arm around me pulling me to his chest. They fell. The tears fell.

I can really feel him now. I feel my father in my presence watching me, waiting.

After a few minutes I pulled myself from his embrace. He wiped my eyes with the pads of his thumbs.

"You alright?" I nodded and mumbled a thanks.

He's waiting for me. Waiting for me to do exactly as he says, go for what you want.

"I feel him with me right now." I mumbled out quietly as he looked up at the stars then back at me. I lean forward towards him and he meets my touch by placing his forehead on mine.

Suddenly he pulled away, "Mr. Montez? May I kiss your daughter?"

My eyes went wide. Did he just say that?

A big wave suddenly crashed onto the shore moving the tide in.

"I'll take that as a yes." He muttered before slowly leaning in and pushing his lips upon mine.

Electricity ran though my body as I experienced a new emotion. His hand went to my cheek as I swung my arms around his neck and played with his hair.

It was the sweetest kiss I've ever had and the tenderness would've made anyone weak in the knees. I don't know what I was feeling but I had been guessing it was going to turn out the way I liked.

**Re-re-re-view. Most people liked Taunting Glances so after I finish this story I will start that one.  
**


	10. Manifesto

_  
"You live in regret  
It hurts to know how much you'll miss  
It's what you expect  
That leaves you such a mess."_

Dark – Terminal

•--•

Manifesto

He guided me back onto the sand as the kiss got more heated. I've never had a kiss like this before. It was not rushed or hurried as you would have thought so from a guy like him. He slowly lifted his body over mine and placed his weight on his elbows being careful not to crush me.

My breath ran out and I pulled away.

"Wow. Um I-I-I should get you home." Was it just me or was he now nervous?

I nodded sadly and bit down on my lip since he was still on top of me. Talk about awkward. Here I was lying under the most gorgeous man I've ever laid eyes on and it seemed that he actually was interested me when I'll I've heard is player this and player that.

In the middle of my thoughts I felt his lips upon mine again. I grinned into his touch before pushing him up, "Troy," I said in a playful tone, "I gotta go."

His eyes were still closed and he smiled before he finally sat up.

"Fine." He stood and pulled me up with him.

He put his arm around my waist and grinned down at me.

"I'll only take you home if you promise to come visit me on my break tomorrow?"

"Who says I particularly want to go home?" I smirked up at his shaking head.

"And who still has a curfew?" He raised an eyebrow as we started to walk up to beach.

I shrugged and looked down sheepishly, "Where shall I meet you tomorrow?"

•--•

I don't know what I was feeling the next day. It was a mix of security and happiness. I awoke with confidence that since I've moved here has been missing from me. The memories of the night washed back into me and a grin emerged. I checked the clock, 10AM.

I slept late. Oh no! I said I'd meet Troy at noonish. Well, he said he'd call when he was ready. I slashed back the covers and jumped from my bed. Immediately I raced into the bathroom and started a shower. As I scrubbed my hair I thought of how badly I had got it for Troy. They warned me. And I was, fine-ish until last night. He swept me off my feet. I mean, the whole conversation about my dad and that I was so comfortable with talking to him about it.

But I can't.

I just can't. I know his rep. I can't deal with something like that, it's too much drama. That's it, here's my manifesto.

As I finished up my light make-up I realized, I have some time to spare. I picked out my clothes and allowed them to drape off the end of the bed. I quickly pulled out my journal and in a flash I was writing a new manifesto.

_The Manifesto of Gabriella Annette Montez's Life in Lava Springs Resort._

_Of course, as a child my dear father had always told me, stay a virgin for marriage. Of course with the modern times I knew I wouldn't marry until I was say, 30. So my mother told me to wait for 'my one true love.' While my father said, "I swear, if he hurts my little girl he won't be seeing much more of anything." I would always chuckle and said, "Ok, dad!" with a roll of my eyes I'd simply brush off the subject. My father has passed and with no father to protect me from he-who-must-not-be-named I have decided to make my intentions clear to myself while I am living here in Lava Springs Resort and one of them is to NOT get in involved with he-who-must-not-be-named. My main intentions are to:_

_A. __Have Fun with my new friends._

_B. __Stay out of Sharpay Evans way._

_C. __Get to know the hot guests, like Kelsi._

_D. __Go to parties._

_E. __To be out-going._

_F. __Lastly, completely ignore he-who-must-not-be-named._

_G. __Oh and stay a virgin til finding love._

_Quite a manifesto, I hope I can stick to it. No, BE OPTIMISTIC, I will stick by it. And if I don't suc--_

My phone has rung. A text message…great he's ready. I gotta go now. I will now make my feelings clear to him. I, Gabriella Annette Montez, am not going to be his play-thing. I am going to be strong and push him out of my way. I slipped on a navy and white striped tee and some high-waist denim shorts. With my flip flops clacking against the cement walkway I felt my nerves rise to a new level. Not only was I going to break off any romantic entanglements with the most handsome man I'd ever met, I had to deny my feelings for him.

I saw his profile first. He was standing with a foot on a basketball as he loosened his navy striped tie. His pink dress shirt had the sleeves rolled up and was tucked neatly into his black slacks. I almost smiled but caught myself. No Gabriella, no!

I took long strides and when I was about five feet away he caught my eye. A grin emerged on his face.

"Hey, you." His voice was husky as he picked up the basketball and grabbed my hand.

I grinned politely and eased my hand out of his, "Hey, we need to talk." I crossed my arms as he raised his eyebrows while walking backwards onto the basketball courts.

I followed as he began to say, "We aren't even dating and I hear those words? God what is wrong with me today? First my father is grilling this whole pamphlet thing for the resort and now the girl I like is already turning me down?" He shot a basketball before chasing to get the ball.

I leaned against a fence with a sigh as I watched his form and expert jumps to shoot.

"You're pretty good at basketball, why are you working in an office building?"

"Ask my father." He shot one last time before grabbing the ball and placing it under his arm, "So what's this 'we need to talk' bull shit about?"

He leaned on the fence next to me as he took out a cigarette. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he lit it up and took a drag. I sighed and turned away.

"You look beautiful, today." He stated, as he looked at me in awe with his half-smile.

God, he is charming, handsome. He's just pretending to be a prince charming. He really isn't. He…uses girls right? So I'm told. I sigh and he throws the cigarette on the ground without even finishing it.

He turned and put his hands on my face, "What are you doing?" I barely muster out.

"Kissing you" Troy leaned his face towards mine and just before he can hit his target I turn my cheek, "I said we need to talk." I say sternly, pushing his hands away from my face.

"You weren't talking." Smart ass. I groan and roll my eyes.

"Fine, last night was a one time thing, that's all. I'm not getting involved with someone like you. I can't." I can, I can, I can! I want! He's…WRONG for you Gabriella. God this little voice in my head that's telling me I need to stop is right. The one in my soul needs to shut it.

He scoffs at me, "Oh ok, deny you didn't feel anything right? Then you won't get hurt exactly like my rep says. Ok listen to those girls that it didn't work out with. Whatever." He shrugs, "I know you felt it and I know you weren't just 'in the moment' or whatever that shit you girls pull." With every word he is one step closer to me and I feel as if I can't breathe as he whispers-shouts the reality of the situation. "I may have a bad rep, but that was never me, Gabriella. You won't even allow yourself to see that. Pathetic."

"Troy, look I just can't do this I can't--" There he goes…I knew this would happen. His lips are on mine as mine react without notice. Damn soul is taking control.

His lips continue to work until my brain starts to control again and I lightly push him off.

"I'm sorry." He mutters looking at the ground and distancing himself from me. He suddenly starts pacing towards the exit before he stops and turns back to me. "Actually I'm not." He starts coming back towards me, "I'm not sorry. You just keep denying your feelings and I-- Whatever bye." Then he grabbed his ball and started back towards his building.

I felt myself slide down the fence with a look of shock on my face.

Manifesto, manifesto, manifesto.

_Quite a manifesto, I hope I can stick to it. No, BE OPTIMISTIC, I will stick by it. And if I don't succeed, not only will I be ashamed of myself. I have a feeling I will get hurt. So remember, Gabriella…listen to your smarts and do not get close enough to get hurt by him._

•--•

**Sorry it took so long. I've been watching movie after movie to get new ideas other than the ones in the book. The ones I had just were too...fluffy so I saw the perfect idea after watching one my favorite movies. Enjoy. Oh and It took so long because I rewrote it, two times. Sorry it's short!  
**


	11. Woo

_ "Somebody's gonna miss us  
When nobody's here for this song.  
Somebody's gonna miss out  
When nobody's in the club."  
_

Somebody's Gonna Miss Us - The Starting Line

•--•

Woo.

Ever since that day on the basketball court, he's all I've been thinking about. Taylor and Kelsi have been trying to get me out of the house, but all I'll do is shoo them away as I stare out the balcony into the open waters. My mind is swirling around and around like a tornado. My thoughts all centered on if I was right to listen to the manifesto and my smarts. The girls stopped by a few times assuming he'd broken my heart already. But that was hardly the case. Truth is told I was angry at myself, kind of. You know that boy in your high school you never get but always wanted? That was kind of what happened. He's the boy I _never _guessed would like me but he did and I just let it fly right past me because of rumors. But really, it's been 6 days. 6, sleepless days. I looked like shit. My mother, noticed but I just told her that the cramps were acting up this month. But honestly, what I'm feeling is worst than cramps. Regret.

This time, Taylor and Kelsi weren't allowing me to stay home one more day. It was Monday again. Another 'Teen Club Luau.' Sad I'm really getting used to things here already. But the girls were making me go. First in store for my recovery was a new outfit And boy are theses girls excited to push me in and out of dressing rooms all day.

As we reach the clothing strip of the resort. We immediately go into the first store where everything was a little pricey. As we glanced around I was a bit unimpressed that clothing of this price was nothing special and had terrible quality. But of course being in an expensive store we happened to run into the Vegas queen.

"Ladies or…whatever you are." Said Sharpay with of course more attitude than I could ever muster up. She grabbed the dress out of Kelsi's hand and scoffed, "You weren't trying to steal this were you?"

Kelsi rolls her eyes at the girls and pulls it back, "No, in fact I was saying that only you could like something this cheap." She pushed the dress back on the rack and continued to look as Taylor and I just watched the scene unfold before us.

Sharpay faked a laugh, "Humorous are we?" she cocked her head to the side, "I mean it must be how funny you are that attracts all those rich guys. Oh wait it's not because your funny, I forgot it's because you put out."

"Cece, I'd watch this girl. She's one of the maids at the hotel, if you catch my drift." Sharpay mentioned to the worker as she casually walked over to me.

"Gabrielle!" She said as she put a hand on my shoulder

"It's Gabriella" I said as I crossed my arms and brushed her hand off.

"Whatever. How are you since you didn't follow along with my cousins plans? Seems he already moved on considering what was sneaking out of the 2AM last night." She placed a hand on her hip before smirking.

"That's great. I'm glad he's gotten over the only girl that's ever turned him down. Tell him I'm happy for him." I faked a smile then turned back to go into the dressing rooms with a glare on my face.

"Um, I will." Sharpay had no answer to that and just put on a normal smirk before waving bye to the girls.

"Later, um what's your name again?" She says to Taylor.

Taylor raised her eyebrows before turning her back to girl.

After Sharpay left, we continued on to more stores.

At about the third store we were all going through racks when Kelsi said, "So, how about we find something to blow all the boys away and not wear just plain old bathing suit tops and shorts I'm thinking some hot little dresses?" Kelsi says with an evil smirk as she pulls out a cheetah print tube dress. I raise my eyebrows and shrug my shoulders, "Try it on."

"No way, this is for you!" She emphasizes as she shoves it in my hands.

I chuckle softly and raise my eyebrows, "You're not serious are you?"

"I am, Taylor already has her royal blue dress, now you need to spice up your life. With a little animal print" Kelsi starts pushing me towards the dressing room as I look to Taylor for help.

She shrugs and nods, "Oh come on!"

Taylor helps in pushing me in there and soon enough, I'm wearing this hot little number that, I hate to admit was in my price range and looked really good on me.

As I exited I saw Kelsi with a red dress in hand. Taylor nudged her as she stared in shock.

"Wow." They both said at the same time.

I bit my lip and looked down. I don't know, "Is it ok?" I whisper.

Taylor scoffed as Kelsi laughed softly.

I'll take that as a yes.

•--•

When we arrived at the club I was still a bit anxious. C'mon you would be too. It's not every day you wear cheetah print when all you want to do is blend in with the walls and hide.

Really, all I wanted to do tonight was grab a flick and maybe some popcorn then curl up on the couch to watch relax, but no in LS Resort…that never happens here, especially when you're The Dependants of Lava Springs. They always are living on high. Well, I'm not like the rest of them, I shouldn't be here! And of course as I scan the crowd for that shaggy brown hair and electric blue eyes I find him leaning against the wall with two men standing near and a girl on either side of him. I keep my head down and open my clutch to check my mirror one last time.

Taylor had pulled my naturally curled hair into a side little ponytail and then curled my bangs. I looked very…mature I guess is the word. Whatever I didn't really care what I looked like right? No one to impress…right? Total lie right there ha, I wonder if he'll even see me with all those girls surrounding him.

"Well looks who's here." Taylor just has to mutter to me as we take seats in a cozy booth that Kelsi, of course, got from her rich beau of the evening. I scooted in and tried to give Taylor a look that said, 'Whatever' but it screamed 'Oh no I wonder if I look alright?' Chad squeezed in next to her and casually draped his arm over Taylor's shoulder which caused me to raise my right eyebrow. I thought they only put the act up any where there parents might be. Whatever I shook my head and turned to see I was the fifth wheel here. Taylor and Chad….barely a couple but anyway Kelsi had her date whoever he was. Richie Rich as I call them all.

Suddenly Chad mentions Troy's name in a conversation he's having with Taylor and that caused me to pop my head up and look at them.

"He was in one of my creativity classes last year." Taylor nods and looks over at me. I felt my eye brows raise. Sure I didn't know him that well, but art?

Chad must have seen my face because he immediately answered, "He's into photography. I guess it woos the ladies." He shrugged before giving a goofy grin at Taylor who pushed him.

"Did you just say 'woos the ladies?'" I said amused at his lingo the interaction with Taylor and Chad.

He shrugged and I asked who he was with.

"That tall one is Zeke Baylor. Been pining after Sharpay since…ever. His dad lives here and has ever since Zeke was 10. Him and Troy are pretty tee-ight."

"What's with your lingo? Seriously," I put on a deep voice and mocked him, "'woos the ladies.' 'pining' and my favorite, 'tee-ight?'"

"Shut it." He warned before continuing, "The other is Jason Cross, ask Kelsi if you wanna know more about him, I mean they got to know--"

Kelsi interrupted, "Mick and I are going to dance, you in?" She says giving Taylor a hard stare which she thought I didn't see.

Well I did, I knew what this was about. Why all of a sudden do they want Troy to come over here? They were the ones who warned me about him. Whatever they probably just think I like him or something.

Taylor and Chad stand but not before looking at me. Taylor's eyes shined with concern, "Are you gonna be ok alone over here?"

I smirked and shook my head no, "I'm coming with."

Yes I really said that. I want to dance whether I have any one to dance with or not. Plus I really don't want to talk to _him_. So here I go. Dancing alone while my girlfriends have dates…and the guy of my dreams is most likely watching me. Here I go…no I think I'll just get a drink or something…No god, don't chicken out!

Ok fine.

Taylor grabbed my hand and gave me a big grin.

I myself faked a smile before nervously biting my lip.

•--•

Screw the manifesto. My soul screamed as his lips crashed down onto mine. We were sitting the booth that Richie Rich had got for Kelsi, Taylor, Chad and I but where they were was unknown to me and was not a care in my head as I felt light headed as I ran out of my breath. I gently pushed him away and right away he attacked my neck. Sucking and kissing up the side of the crook of my neck until he reached my jaw line.

Whatever just happened in the past 30 minutes, I was beginning to think it wasn't as fun as I thought it was when we were dancing.

It isn't who you think it is at all. Turns out it's one of Kelsi's date's friend or something like that. He was getting a little too racy for my taste as his hand slipped on my thigh. I don't think so buddy.

I reached down and pulled his hand back up. No way. I may be on this high and had fun dancing with him. Hell he wasn't even that bad of a kisser but…that's too much.

He just wiggled his eyebrows at me before pressing his lips to mine again.

I let him kiss me without returning the favor once he started from my thigh again. Damn horny men. I finally pushed him off of me and slid out of the booth and towards the door. Suddenly his arms were around my waist, "Hey baby where are you going?"

Ok I know I've dreamed men have done this to me before but…in reality this never happened to me. Damn where is my knight in shining armor. I look around the club the best I could as he begins to kiss my neck again. Suddenly electric blue eyed boy caught my eye. I shot him a look of panic before pointing to the perv behind me. He smirked and crossed his arms. I gave him a look of plead as we communicated through our connected eyes.

'Please! Help me!' Mine screamed.

'What for?' his said sarcastically.

'He's…touching me' I pointed to my thigh where his hand was wandering up my dress.

He rolled his eyes and told the guys he'd said something to the guys who both looked over at me. I impatiently crossed my arms as this slime ball continued to touch and kiss me.

Finally Troy was across the club and over to me.

"Baby, what the hell?" He said in a concerning voice as he reached me and pulled whatever his name is away from me.

"This perv was all over me and wouldn't leave me alone." I said playing along and grabbing onto his arm.

He smirked at me as the guy mustered up apologies and begged Troy not to say anything to his father about this little…incident.

Troy just shooed him away as I released his arm.

"Thanks, now what do I owe you?"

"An apology would be nice."

•--•

We were laughing as we sat on a bench near the beach. I finally sighed. I might as well say I'm sorry for judging him. I mean it's the least I can do.

"I'm sorry. For judging you." He just nodded and shook his head, "It's cool. I mean it's true but not because I plan to. Being a player isn't a good thing. I know that."

I squinted my eyes and felt my nose scrunch up. I can't read him very well, I can never read people.

"Why do you 'play' girls then?"

"Well, the girls who are here on vacation I don't really play. I treat them to a good time. Show them the sights and all have them enjoy themselves here. I may 'woo' them but it's really because my father tells me to. He tells me to win them over so they'll go to there daddies and beg to come back again. I don't mean to play the other girls around here. If so it's very unintentional."

Ok this is really weirding me out I couldn't hold it back I had to ask him.

"What is up with everyone and the word 'woo?'"

**Didn't spell check or grammar check sorry if any of that is bad. Enjoy & Review.  
**


	12. Falling

_"And I know you're just faking it  
'Cause you're scared of what may be.  
(I know you're scared, you know it's true)  
I can read your mind  
And you can't say goodbye  
'Cause you feel the same way about me."_

Movie Scene – Danger Radio

•--•

Falling

Although Troy and I have come to amends I would have never, oh never ever expected to wake up on this lovely Saturday morning to his bright shining face spinning around in my desk chair. What the hell is going on? I had a major headache from the sun shining brightly through my usually closed blinds.

"Morning sunshine!" He said with a goofy grin as he stopped his spinning. I inwardly rolled my eyes and gave a small wave and sat up.

"What are you--? How did you--? Why?" I stammered out as I rubbed my eyes and suppressed a yawn.

Suddenly I heard a click but brushed it off when I opened my eyes and just saw Troy standing there with his hands in his pockets.

I was utterly confused.

"Taking you out, your mother, because I wanted to. You know you move a lot when you sleep." He stood up and took a seat on the bed next to me.

"Where's my mom?"

Troy just shrugged and pointed behind him, "Went out." I groaned and closed my eyes again before falling back onto my pillows.

He nudged my leg, over and over…and over again.

"What?!" I shouted as I shot back up, "I wanna sleep!"

He shook his head and ripped my blankets off the bed. There I lay in some shorts and one of my dads button up shirts. I felt his eyes look me up and down as I just took a deep breath and tried to get the fact that I could no longer sleep through my head. I stood up and pushed him before walking into my bathroom.

I heard him chuckle and follow me I looked at him through my mirror and raised my eyebrows, "Privacy?" He leaned against the door and crossed his arms. I started to put some toothpaste on the brush as he just smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and continued to brush my teeth still keeping our eyes connected through the mirror.

"Get on a bathing suit. Bring another bathing suit in a bag, bring a nice dress, possibly that one you wore the other night you looked incredibly sexy in and then regular clothes." He demanded as I raised my eyebrows at his choices, "Oh and also wear that" He lifted up the back of my dads shirt, "I like it."

"Why?" I turned around as I wiped off my mouth to get all the left over toothpaste off my face.

"No asking questions."

I scratched my head as I gave him a questioning look.

•--•

Before I knew it, I had been clad in white bathing under my dads shirt which I had tucked into my little jean shorts. With a bag that had a flowing pretty dress, a red and white bathing suit and some comfy clothes in hand I followed Troy to one of those big Range Rovers. Damn polluting machine.

He attempting at being a gentlemen opened the door for me with a silly grin that I couldn't help but giggle at. He started back to his side of the car and opened the backseat and added some contents from his pockets into a backpack. I saw from a glance there was two surfboards poking out of the trunk. Oh no. Is he serious?

Troy returned to the driver seat and turned to look at me. "Surfing?" I gasped out, "Are you serious? I'm the most unbalanced person you've probably ever met."

He didn't respond. His phone started to buzz from inside the cup holder. We both glanced at the phone. He picked it up and groaned before flipping it open,

"What?"

God I hate side conversations, I wanna hear who that is.

"No, why?"

Pause. I continued to stare at his gorgeous profile.

"Must I?"

Pause, once again. His jaw clenched as he listened to the speaker.

"But, come on! I'm fucking doing something you said I—"

Pause. He was not happy, who was it?

"Five minutes."

He flipped the phone shut and turned to meet my eyes. My face had softened at the sight of his angry face.

"I gotta meet with my dad for a few minutes." He assured me it would only be five minutes as he started up the car and went towards his office building. I gave him a small smile trying to break his bad mood. Didn't help much because as we stopped at a red light he was busy drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. Anxiety was dripping from him. What was this all about?

Finally we had reached the building and he'd grabbed my hand and pulled me into the building.

Whoa. Slow down. He was so anxious I couldn't help but feel the same way. In no time, since he'd been in a hurry, we made it to the top floor and saw a huge door to an even bigger office at the end of the hall. He sat me down and muttered again, "Five minutes, I promise."

"Hello Rudy." He greeted the receptionist with a tight grin as she threw him an apologetic smile.

I drummed my nails on the arm chair and studied Rudy's appearance. She looked like any other person here, tan. She was young maybe early 30s? She had fake blonde hair and her lipstick was too bright. Either she was in a hurry this morning or she just doesn't have a steady hand with the lipstick considering there was a bright red mark on her teeth. I wonder how she got this job. It must be hectic but she seemed happy. Suddenly she drew me out of my thoughts.

"Can I get you anything while you wait, Water perhaps?" She smiled showing off her lipstick clad teeth.

I shook my head, "He said only five minutes." She shrugged and stood as she walked off into another hall to possibly a staff room.

Great, no distractions. And suddenly there was again. I heard a loud, "WHAT!?" Cry through the office just 20 feet away from me. I strained to listen and heard a muffled voice which I assumed was Mr. Bolton.

"Who the hell cares anymore dad? What if I don't want to? Ryan can take over he's just as smart and charming as I am. I'm not doing this anymore!" I heard Troy shout.

"Troy, don't talk to me in that way." Mr. Bolton's voice rose, "When I get back from California you and I need to have a serious discussion about you taking over this business."

"Fuck off." I heard him say before I heard the door open. Quickly I turned my head and looked up at Troy emerging from the office.

Troy stormed out of the office and his blue eyes connected with mine. I saw the angry and pain in them. He slowly walked over me to never breaking our connected eyes. Suddenly his hand was in front of my face. I glanced it then back at him as I grasped it.

"Come on." He whispered.

•--•

He mentioned back at my apartment that this beach was no tourist spot. Not even the locals in town knew about this place. Troy thought that only he knew. The ride to the beach was quiet. Something his dad said must have really made him upset. Once we reached the spot he got out and pulled the boards out along with his backpack and two towels. He set them on the seat and leaned against the car door and reached into his pockets only to pull out a cigarette and lighter.

Just as he started to light it I reached out and grabbed his wrist, "Don't"

He looked at me before shaking his wrist away and starting to light again, "I said don't."

"And why the hell not?" He said after pulling the cigarette out of his mouth.

"I-I don't like smoking."

"But I'm stressed out; I already told you why I smoke."

I sighed and stepped in front of him. His eyes traveled to me, confused.

I reached up and stroked his cheek, "Please, it's…just my dad. He died from cancer. I just don't want to lose anyone else from it." I felt him lean into my touch as he closed his eyes, "Alright." He muttered.

He sighed and dropped the cigarette and lighter before slowly wrapping his arms around my back and snuggled his head into the crook of my neck. After a few seconds I started to release him and pull away.

"No. Please, just stay." He muttered as he pulled my body back to his.

Even considering the fact we are friends this embrace meant the world to me. He needed to be comforted and I wanted to be there and you have no idea how happy I was that I could be the one _he_ needed. Although the thought confused me, I don't really know why I wanted to be the one he needed for comfort, I just think that possibly because since coming to this place I feel that he is the only one I can really confide in even if I didn't think it was the smartest of ideas considering his rep.

We stayed like this for a good five minutes before Troy pulled away and released his hold on me, "I'm fine, let's go."

He handed me the towels and slung his bag over one shoulder before grabbing the two boards onto the hot beach.

•--•

We emerged from the water soaking wet and laughing. I rode one wave…barely. I threw the surf board down and huffed, "Last time I'm ever trying that."

He chuckled and put his hand on my head, "Practice makes perfect, kid."

I rolled my eyes and plopped myself on a towel, "Oh shush." He sat himself down next to me and sat up on his elbows.

His eyes traveled to me. I felt them but I continued to stare right into the waves and ignore his gaze. I didn't want to look into those blue eyes. To be honest from that little stunt earlier by the car I was scared of what could happen next. What was he thinking? I bit my lip as I drifted into thought. Why was he so upset? And why on earth did I say that to him? Why did he make me weak in the knees? He was confusing me without even knowing it I bet.

Click!

I snap my head up and see Troy standing there with a smile and a camera at hand.

"Oh I heard you were a photographer." I narrowed my eyes and put a hand up to shield my eyes from the burning sun behind his head.

"Where are you hearing all this information from?" He shook his head and held his hand out, "Follow me."

I gave him a strange look. We are on a deserted beach, which in fact is beautiful, with nothing around. He shook his hand once more. I shrugged and grabbed it as he pulled me up. We slipped on our shoes and he started pulling me up the beach on to a path.

"Up for an adventure?" He grinned as he started up the path.

"Um, what?" I choked out as he started running, pulling me along I must add, up this big hill.

"Troy!" I called out before he started to slow down and come to a spot at the top of this hill. I looked around, "Um…what's here?"

He let go of my hand and walked forward towards the edge of this little landing we were on. Troy motioned me with his hand to come over.

I walked slowly as sweat dripped from my forehead. This heat was getting to me. And once I saw what Troy was looking down on the sweat only increased.

I looked down and all I saw was clear, blue water.

"We're jumping!" He said with an excited voice as he slipped off his shoes and held him one in each hand.

My mouth opened a gape and my eyes closed. Heights. I don't deal well with them. Ok, they were my worst fear.

"Um, Troy. I-I-I…" I stuttered while wiping my forehead.

He looked at me concerned before looking back at the water, "Acrophobia?"

I nodded as he put a hand on my back and rubbed it soothingly, "Hey, conquer your fear. C'mon." He whispered into my ear. I took a deep breath and peaked down the cliff once more. "It's really not as high as it seems. Take a chance, El."

Totally ignoring the fact he gave me a nickname I looked down at my shoes before slipping them off and grabbing them with one hand.

Troy gave me a reassuring nod before holding his hand out to me.

"Ready?" I glanced over at him and nodded. He squeezed my hand. I closed my eyes.

And suddenly, I was falling.

•--•

**Oh it's only just getting good. I have plans. This chapter was going to be longer but this seemed like a good point to stop it. Sorry this took so long. It was very difficult to write with all the distractions. I've had my mothers guests and not to mention my best friend has a blood clot in her damn brain and was in the hospital. It's been emotionally hard lately. Sorry for lack of updates. I'm gonna try and write more. I'm really, really sorry. And I know that the reviews are falling but I just can't get them up so fast. Next story I write is going to wrote ahead of time.**


End file.
